Zombies on Your Lawn
For the Chinese version shown in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Zombies on Your Lawn (Chinese version). Zombies on Your Lawn is the song featured in the credits of Plants vs. Zombies, and the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day part 1 trailer, composed and performed by Laura Shigihara, composer of the Plants vs. Zombies score. The music video, in which the lead singer is a Sunflower, was used as a promotional piece for the game as well as being the credits. In Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network editions, it plays when the player beats the game, video inclusive. The song appears as Track 15 on the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Original Soundtrack. This song was made solely for the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. English lyrics (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three, four! Chorus, in Day and Pool stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner: Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: 'cone on his head) 'Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: '''screen door shieeeld) '''All zombies: We are the undead! Repeat chorus, in Night and Fog stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no) All zombies: We are the undead! (Dolphin: '''We are SO the undead!) '''Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... End Japanese lyrics Audio Presented cast *Crazy Dave (held by Bungee Zombie upside-down) *Buttered Zombie *Player (scream only) {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%; height: 100%;" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"| ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Plants ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Zombies |- | style="text-align:center;"| (270x) (4x) (5x) (4x) (8x) (5x) (8x) (5x) (4x) (5x) | style="text-align:center;"| (270x) (only the legs of Zombot are shown) (Dolphin only) |-} Gallery File:ZombiesontheLawn1.png|The Sunflower in the beginning of the song File:ZombiesontheLawn2.png|The zombies gathered at the player's frontyard at Day File:ZombiesontheLawn3.png|The zombies gathered at the player's backyard pool at Day File:ZombiesontheLawn4.png|I know your type: tall, dark, and dead Tasteofbrains.png|You like the taste of brains Screen shot 2010-03-29 at 4.02.32 PM.png|I know you have a lot food on your plate Solarpower.png|Instead we'll use this solar power Plants vs Zombies 2 Modern Day trailer Zombies on Your Lawn image 1.jpeg|Sunflower on the podium in the Modern Day part 1 trailer Plants vs Zombies 2 Modern Day part 1 trailer Zombies on Your Lawn.jpeg|Several zombies on the lawn coming from different time periods Attacking zombies on the side of the podium.jpeg|A couple of zombies walking forward from the side of the podium Shrinking Violet shrinking.jpeg|Shrinking Violet shrinks every zombie on the lawn Trivia *Sunflower's part is sung by Laura Shigihara. The Zombies' parts are sung by creator of Plants vs. Zombies, George Fan. *The Japanese Zombies's part of this song is sung by Shigihara's father to match funny lyrics of this song with energetic Japanese Game show host voice. **In the Japanese version, the "football" words pronounced as "フトボール" (futobōru), but in the lyrics, it is pronounced as "ソフトボール" (sofutobōru) or "softball." *In the sounds folder, the player can hear the song before completing Adventure Mode. *The Football Zombie says "I used to play football" but the Suburban Almanac states the Football Zombie has no idea what a football is. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for this song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Laura Shigihara's name, it was added because that it is her favorite plant. *The end of the video says the song was produced by "Bloom and Doom Records", the same company that makes the seed packets. **Technically, the seed packets are produced by Bloom and Doom Seed Co. *Crazy Dave still has his pot on his head when held by a Bungee Zombie in the music video, despite the fact that it falls off when the Bungee Zombie kidnapped him on Level 5-10. *The Sunflower's movement in the song is faster than in-game sunflower. **The same thing happens to the Zombie when it is entering the house and eat the player's brain. *This video suggests that the fog in Fog levels comes from a fog machine. *When the Sound FX volume is set to low (or you could just mute the Sound FX volume), the "NOOOO!" part after Sunflower sings "And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here." cannot be heard. *In the MMORPG World of Warcraft, exists a Quest, which, after the player has beaten a Plants vs. Zombies-like mini-game, rewards him or her with a pet, which looks exactly like the Sunflower and sings sometimes. The song is small lyrics taken from this song. *The music video is mentioned in Sunflower's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Furthermore, this song was used again in the Modern Day Part 1 trailer and as an instrumental remix in Modern Day's final wave music. *This song is absent from iOS and Android versions, although the player still receives note from zombies to view credits after beating Dr. Zomboss. See also ru:Зомби_на_вашей_лужайке Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West